coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9332 (21st December 2017)
Plot Out power-walking, Sally tells Gail that Leanne has lost the £25,000 that Nick gave her. Summer gives Billy a metal four-leaf clover for luck before he sets out for his court hearing. He refuses to let Todd go with him. Leanne, Oliver, Simon and Eva settle into the Rovers. Simon has to share a room with his mother and brother pending a loft conversion Peter is carrying out. Gina gives Sally a fascinator she has made as a Christmas present. She tries to hide her distaste of it. Brian arrives back early from his bat-hunting expedition, leaving Roy behind in the Lake District. He hears that Cathy and Yasmeen are organising a grotto at the community centre and presents Cathy with a gift of some wild mushrooms. Peter speaks up eloquently for Billy in court. Aidan and Alya meet Matthew Singh who tells him he doesn't like Aidan and won't work with him. Billy gets a community service sentence. Leaving court, he and Peter get involved in an altercation with two men. Once back in their car, Billy realises he has been stabbed with the metal four-leaf clover and starts to lose blood from an open wound in his leg. Peter rings for an ambulance. Aidan tells Alya she has to talk Singh round. Phelan collects Eileen from hospital and has to confess to his visit to Anna because of the mark on his face. Eileen is livid with him. Billy starts to drift off into unconsciousness and, afraid that he is dying, confesses his part in Susan's death to Peter. Shocked, he momentarily removes the swab but the ambulance arrives and he puts it back. Alya shows an interested Matthew Singh Showcase's figures. Awaiting Billy's return, Todd and Summer receive a phone call from Peter with the news. Singh agrees to go into partnership with Aidan and Alya. Aidan asks Eva if they can at least be friends. Gail snipes at Leanne across the Rovers' bar and is barred by Toyah. In hospital, an unconscious Billy is treated for severe loss of blood while a vengeful Peter visits Susan's grave in the dead of night. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *Man 1 - Warren Sollars *Man 2 - Robert Ashcroft *Doctor - Emma Bowe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Eileen's room and A&E *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom and exterior *Unknown road *Churchyard Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *A police officer outside Weatherfield Magistrates Court is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Billy get embroiled in a court room drama; Aidan and Alya propose a partnership to Matthew; and Brian returns with gifts for Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,110,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns